Recuerdos Lejanos
by Mariz777
Summary: Kazemaru estaba disfrutando de su mes de descanso con Inazuma Japan durante el mundial. Todo iba bien hasta que una persona de su pasado decide cobrar venganza. Con un hombre tan peligroso a sus espaldas, Endou y el equipo harán todo lo posible para proteger a su querido defensa. Pero a veces no todo sale como uno desea...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues, esta es mi primera historia y estoy un tanto nerviosa jejeje. Cómo no, tenía que ser sobre Inazuma Eleven porque mi obsesión con Kazemaru es demasiado poderosa (es peligrosa *cof cof*). Y bueno, espero que os guste mi historia y os lo paséis bien con el angst que va a haber porque soy una sádica y me encanta hacer sufrir a Kaze así que... Por cierto, estoy bastante segura de que esto desembocará en yaoi porque soy una pervertida así que si no os gusta ya sabeis (no habrá nada explícito, creo *suda*). Y, sin más preambulos, aquí viene la historia~~**

* * *

 **Recuerdos Lejanos**

Capitulo 1

Un ligero murmullo. Una voz tarareando.

Felicidad.

Un fuerte sonido. Cosas cayendo. Ruidos de cristales.

Gritos. Sangre.

Una piscina de sangre.

Correr. Una voz distante.

Un peso en las manos. Miedo.

¡BANG!

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Jadeando, se incorporó lentamente, dejando que los últimos efectos de la pesadilla se desvanecieran. Llevando una mano a su cara, soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica.

– ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? Deberías crecer un poco, Kazemaru – se dijo a sí mismo.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la derecha, Kaze se fijó en su despertador: 8:00 AM. 'Perfecto, al menos la pesadilla me ha servido como despertador' pensó.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia el armario. Tenía poco tiempo para vestirse, dentro de nada el desayuno estaría listo y el comedor estaría repleto de sus compañeros. Hacía varias semanas que habían llegado a Isla Lioccot. Habían tenido varios partidos y, afortunadamente, los habían ganado todos. Ahora estaban en una especie de descanso. Les habían dado un mes a todos los equipos para descansar y recuperarse completamente. Aunque eso no significaba que los entrenamientos también iban a desaparecer, seguían teniendo el mismo número de entrenamiento si no más.

Cogiendo el chándal de Inazuma Japón procedió a cambiarse de ropa, empezando a ponerse los pantalones y sustituyendo la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir, la cual era unas cuantas tallas más grande de lo que él normalmente utilizaba. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido a medio camino.

– ¡Kazeee! ¡Despierta! Te estamos esperando.

En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Endou, la boca repleta de comida y un dedo acusador apuntando en dirección a Kazemaru.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Es qué no sabes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? ¡¿Además, cómo es que me estáis esperando y ya estás comiendo?! – dijo Kazemaru, sonrojado tanto por el enfado como por la vergüenza.

Endou, fijándose en el estado en el que se encontraba Kaze, se atragantó. Sonrojado, murmulló unas disculpas y cerrando la puerta salió despedido por el pasillo. Kazemaru intentó resistir las ganas de dirigir la mirada hacia arriba. No pudo.

* * *

Entrando al comedor, Kazemaru fue a coger su comida. Una vez hecho esto, se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaban Endou, Midorikawa, Goenji y Hiroto. Dirigiendole una mirada fúnebre a Endou, se sentó al lado de Midorikawa.

– Lo siento – dijo Endou.

– No pasa nada – murmuró Kaze, volviéndose a sonrojar.

Los otros tres les dirigieron una mirada extraña, pero apreciando el estado de ánimo de Kaze, no se atrevieron a preguntar.

– Ey, ¿estáis preparados para el entrenamiento de hoy? – dijo Midorikawa, poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaze.

– Pues claro, hace un tiempo que no tenemos un partido entre nosotros. Ya era hora que el entrenador nos dejara competir entre nosotros – dijo Goenji mientras comía el arroz matutino.

– Ya bueno, pero seguro que no dejo pasar ni una pelota. Jejeje, soy el portero definitivo – Endou hizo el gesto de la victoria.

– Bueno, seguro que con la rapidez de mis movimientos y de mis tiros no podrás pararlos – dijo Kaze, quitando el brazo de Midorikawa de su cuello para poder comer y lanzándole una mirada provocativa a Endou.

– Ya veremos...

– Jeje, ya veremos es lo que digo yo. Hiroto y yo os daremos una paliza con nuestra técnica. ¿A qué sí, Hiro? – señaló Midorikawa, rodeando con el brazo a dicho pelirrojo ante la acción de Kaze.

– Uhum – murmuró Hiroto, quien tenía la boca llena y se estaba enfrentado al agarre mortal de Midorikawa.

– Ja! No os creai...

Sin embargo, Endou fue interrumpido por la entrada del entrenador Kudou. Situándose en un lugar donde todos lo pudieran ver, Kudou empezó a decir los integrantes de los dos equipos, provocando más de un gemido decepcionado.

– No me lo puedo creer. ¡Y yo que quería marcarte un gol con Hiroto! Ahora estoy en el mismo equipo que tú, y encima no estoy con Hiroto – gimió Midorikawa, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Endou.

– Oye, que no es mi culpa.

– Bueno, pues ahora lo es – dijo Mido cruzando los brazos y sacándole la lengua.

Va venga, no te preocupes, Goenji y yo cuidaremos muy bien de Hiroto. Y le marcaremos un gol a ese cabeza hueca de ahí – le dijo Kaze a Mido.

– Os recuerdo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo.

– A quién llamas cabeza hue...

Sin embargo, las palabras de Endou fueron acalladas por la mirada de Kaze, recordándole el "incidente" de la mañana. Y, de esta manera, los chicos prosiguieron con su desayuno.

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para finalizar el partido. Por el momento ambos equipos, Inazuma A e Inazuma B, estaban empatados. El partido estaba muy reñido, habiendo marcado cada uno de los equipos dos goles.

La ventaja, en ese mismo momento, la tenía el equipo de Kazemaru, puesto que éste tenía el balón en su posesión y se dirigía corriendo como el viento hacía la portería del equipo A, donde Endou le esperaba con un aura de desafío que se veía claramente reflejada en sus ojos. No dejaría que le volvieran a marcar un gol, o por lo menos daba esa misma impresión. Sin embargo, Kazemaru también poseía la determinación necesaria para desafíar a Endou.

A pesar de haber estado sintiendo cierta inquietud desde esa mañana, seguramente causada por la horrorosa pesadilla, Kaze había conseguido desplazar esa oscura sensación a un segundo plano y centrarse en el partido frente a sus ojos. Después de todo, el resultado dependía enteramente del lanzamiento que estaba apunto de efectuar.

Esquivando rápidamente a los defensas, Kaze se preparó para lanzar a puerta, mientras que Endou preparaba su técnica.

– Endou, este gol te lo meto seguro!

– Eso te lo cree tú – dijo Endou, sonriendo.

– Mano Demo...

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

Sin embargo, el lanzamiento de Kazemaru nunca llegó a efectuarse, mientras que el sonido de un cuerpo colisionado con el suelo y gritos horrorizados llenaron el campo de juego. Un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse debajo del defensa.

– Kazemaru!

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Interesante? Espero que sí, decidmelo en las reviews. Intentaré tener en siguiente capítulo pronto, pero nunca se sabe. Soy una vaga y el primer año de Veterinaria está siendo bastante duro así que no se cuando podré *llora***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. (Menos mal) Perdonad por la tardanza pero la Universidad, viaje a Francia y mil otras cosas (como que sacan todas las malditas segundas temporadas de todos los animes que me gustan y que soy una vaga) me han mantenido ocupada. Estoy escribiendo esto desde el coche así que estad agradecidos. Bueno, sin más demora, aquí va un capítulo :D**

* * *

Una multitud de gritos y sollozos se acumulaba en el vórtice de imágenes borrosas y demasiado coloridas en que se había convertido su cabeza. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido y su dolorida mente era incapaz de procesar el cúmulo de información que sucedía ante sus ojos. Parecía que todo su cuerpo se centrara en una cosa y solo una: el dolor. Un dolor que su mente desorientada era incapaz de situar. ¿Quizá estaba muerto? No. Se supone que cuando mueres y asciendes a ese lugar azul y agradable no sientes dolor.

– ¡Kazemaru!

Oía gritos indistinguibles, pero por alguna razón estos cada vez eran más claros. Poco a poco empezaba a recobrar cierta lucidez. El dolor había remitido un poco y su cuerpo le informaba, a través de agonizantes látigos recorriendo toda su forma, de que sí, estaba vivo, y el dolor se centraba en su pierna y su brazo. No estaba seguro de donde había surgido aquel dolor ardiente, solo recordaba dos sonidos muy fuertes, como de disparos. ¿Le habían disparado? Puede ser. ¿Estaba gritando? Estaba bastante seguro de que parte de los gritos era suyos.

– ¡Llamad a una ambulancia!

– ¡Estoy en ello!

– ¡Hay demasiada sangre!

Gritos histéricos empezaban a solaparse sobre el halo de confusión que lo envolvía. Gente que parecía muy preocupada y al borde de tener un ataque de nervios lo rodeaban. Sus caras, anteriormente borrosas, como si alguien hubiera pasado su mano sobre un cuadro acabado de pintar, se hacía distinguibles.

– ¿¡Kaze, puedes oírme!?

Aquella voz tan familiar, así como el calor de unas manos sobre su pequeño cuerpo terminaron de sacar a Kaze de su estado semi-inconsciente. Recordaba esa voz, aquel tacto que tiempo atrás le encaminaron en una dirección que, al principio, había considerado inaceptable. Ahora le agradecería mil veces por haberle tendido su mano y, con esa gran sonrisa tonta, haberle propuesto, o más bien, demandado unirse al club de fútbol. Endou.

– ¿En..dou? – Kazemaru murmuró con la voz quebrada y dolorida.

El simple recuerdo de ese nombre lanzó a Kaze en una montaña rusa de dolor y confusión. Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban. Recordaba estar a punto de lanzar a portería cuando los dos disparos sonaron y las balas alcanzaron su brazo y su pierna. Sabía que le habían alcanza puesto que el dolor que sentía era muy real. Pensó en sus compañeros, preguntándose si también les habían disparado y deseando que todos los disparos hubieran sido dirigidos a él. 'Espero que sea el único' pensó.

– ¡Kaze! ¿Estás bien?

– Endou, estáis todos bien? – preguntó Kaze entre gemidos.

– ¿Qué? Sí, el único herido eres tú.

– Bien. Así es mejor.

– ¡No, no es mejor!. Kaze, estás herido. ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre y no sabemos quién te ha disparado! Cómo puedes…!

Sin embargo, Endou se vio interrumpido a media palabra por el sonido de unas sirenas aproximándose. En cuestión de segundos, los médicos bajaron y volvieron a subir a la ambulancia, esta vez con el cuerpo casi inerte de Kaze, habiendo realizado todos los procedimientos necesarios para estabilizar al herido.

Tan pronto como le había llegado la claridad a la mente de Kaze, esta fue reemplazada por un pozo oscuro que amenazaba con arrastrarle hasta el fondo. Sintiéndose sin fuerzas, dejó que los enfermeros manejaran su cuerpo antes de perder el conocimiento.

En cuestión de segundos, la ambulancia conducía en dirección hacia el hospital haciendo resonar la sirena y saltándose todas las normas de tráfico que le eran posible.

* * *

Un hombre se erguía en lo alto de un edificio. En su mano llevaba lo que parecía un rifle para francotiradores. Una sonrisa maliciosa deformaba su cara y sus ojos grises mostraban un brillo malvado. Dirigía su mirada hacia un campo de fútbol, donde al parecer tenía lugar una gran conmoción. En concreto, perforaba con su mirada a un adolescente de cabello azul, el cual estaba desplomado en el suelo, sangre expandiéndose rápidamente.

A pesar de haber sido el causante de tal espectáculo, el hombre estaba dominado por una calma fría, un silencio calculador que contrastaba con su apariencia. Disfrutaba siendo el causante del dolor del joven, y no podía esperar a provocar más agonía. Sin embargo, tal agonía debía ser causada poco a poco, pues era consciente que demasiado dolor de una podía matar a su juguete. Después de todo, cuando juegas mucho a un juego te acabas aburriendo ¿no?

Se había asegurado de que las dos balas no dañaran ninguna vena o músculo importante. Necesitaba que Kazemaru pudiera andar si quería llevar a cabo su plan. Un rayo de placer estremeció su cuerpo al pensar en lo pronto que tendría al chico en sus manos. No podía esperar, pero debía. 'Deja que la presa se asuste y sufra en anticipación, esa es la mejor forma de cazar' – El consejo de su mentor se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos.

Era consciente de que la mayoría de personas que quieren venganza matan directamente a la persona en cuestión. Es más rápido, por no hablar de que es más difícil que te descubran. Sin embargo, él no le encontraba la gracia a matar sin más.

Recogiendo el rifle y su mochila, después de ver cómo subían a la ambulancia a _**su**_ objetivo, se dispuso a marcharse. No quería que le descubrieran demasiado pronto y, después de todo, la policía no tardaría en atar cabos y descubrir ese edificio.

Pasando la mano por su pelo negro, desapareció por la puerta del tejado.

– Después de todo, Kazemaru, la venganza no es venganza sin dolor.

* * *

Prácticamente todo Inazuma Japón se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital. Un aura sombría flotaba en la habitación y nadie se atrevía a hablar. Solo se oían algún que otro sollozo y la voz del entrenador Kudou hablando en el pasillo. Había intentado localizar al padre de Kaze pero al parecer estaba de viaje de negocios en Inglaterra. Así que ahora se encontraba comunicándole al hermano mayor de Kaze, Hikaru, las noticias devastadoras.

La tensión que les embargaba iba en aumento cada segundo que pasaba. Todos querían saber como estaba Kaze. Afortunadamente, parecía que alguien había oído sus silenciosas plegarías pues la puerta se abrió y un doctor con unos papeles en la mano se abrió paso hacia Kudou, quién había acabado de hablar con Hikaru.

– ¿Es usted Kudou-san? – preguntó.

El entrenador asintió, el equipo entero escuchando.

– Bueno, mi nombre es Midori y en vista de que no hay familiares de Kazemaru-kun en esta sala voy a explicarle a usted el estado del chico.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN ¿Qúe pasará? ¿Qué habrá sido de nuestro defensa? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa persona que quiere torturar a nuestro querido defensa? Jejeje, ya lo sabréis muajajajja Espero que os esté gustando este fic la verdad.**

 **Por otra parte, gracias a Sachimika por su review, me hiciste muy feliz :) y al guest que me dejó una review XD No te preocupes, no dejaré este fic abandonado, me divierto demasiado torturando a Kaze~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ¡aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! :D Por favor no me matéis, se que he tardado un montón pero los últimos dos meses he tenido examen por semana. Creo que tengo un trauma. :'( Y además estaba un poco enganchada con la historia… En fin, nuevo capítulo :)**

 _El entrenador asintió, el equipo entero escuchando._

– _Bueno, mi nombre es Midori y en vista de que no hay familiares de Kazemaru-kun en esta sala voy a explicarle a usted el estado del chico._

* * *

– En primer lugar, siendo franco Kazemaru-kun es un chico con muy buena suerte. Eso, o quien le ha disparado tiene muy buena puntería. ¿Has llamado a la policía? – preguntó Midori, mirando fijamente a Kudou.

– Sí, están de camino. De hecho deberían estar a punto de llegar.

– Bien. Dejando de lado este tema, Kazemaru-kun está fuera de peligro. En cuanto a sus heridas, tanto su brazo izquierdo como su pierna derecha han sido alcanzados. Sin embargo, no han sido perforados, solo presentan un corte profundo. Tampoco han dañado ningún músculo o vena principal, y eso es lo que le ha salvado la vida. Aún así, Kazemaru-kun ha perdido mucha sangre y hemos tenido que darle puntos a los cortes, así como hacerle una transfusión de sangre. – Midori pausó unos segundos, dejando que su audiencia adolescente asumiera lo que acababa de decir.

Endou no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Kaze no debería sufrir esto, él era demasiado alegre para tener que soportarlo. Apretando los puños, esperó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el doctor.

– Kazemaru-kun va a necesitar descansar durante unos cuantos días, no puede hacer nada de deporte y estará extremadamente fatigado. Es difícil decir cuanto tardará en curarse pero si todo va bien y por lo menos el corte de la pierna ha cicatrizado correctamente, Kazemaru-kun podrá volver a jugar hacia la segunda semana del mes que viene. – Midori observó con cierto alivio como las caras de los chicos se alegraban ante esas palabras. – Quiero que Kazemaru se quede por lo menos dos día más aquí para ver como va evolucionado, pero podrá volver a la residencia Inazuma cuando hayan pasado esos dos días.

Después de oír lo último que había dicho el doctor, el equipo dio un suspiro aliviado. Habían visto a su compañero herido y ensangrentado, y una de las posibilidades que danzaban en la cabeza de todos ellos era que el defensa no lograra sobrevivir. El simple hecho de saber que el chico de pelo azul no solo sobreviviría pero que además podría volver a jugar en unas pocas semanas era un motivo de gran alegría.

– ¿Podemos ver a Kaze? – preguntó preocupadamente Midorikawa.

– Sí, aunque Kazemaru-kun estará durmiendo por el efecto de los calmantes. Haced grupos si queréis entrar todos, Kazemaru necesita descansar y demasiada gente con un paciente en ese estado no es buena combinación – advirtió Midori.

* * *

Los grupos fueron formados rápidamente mientras el entrenador retomaba su conversación con Hikaru para, esta vez, informarle de las condiciones de Kazemaru. Se estableció que el primer grupo estaría formado por Endou, Midorikawa, Goenji y Aki. Todos parecían igual de ansiosos por ver al defensa, incluso Fudou con su permanente ceño fruncido y expresión de 'paso de todo' tenía un brillo en los ojos que delataba su preocupación.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar en la habitación de Kazemaru una voz llamó su atención.

– ¿Kudou-san? ¿Equipo Inazuma Eleven?

Por las escaleras acababan de llegar dos policías, seguramente para hablar del posible atento de asesinato.

– Sí, soy yo agentes – dijo Kudou, acabando de hablar con Hikaru.

Los agentes empezaron a preguntar por el estado de Kaze, así como todo tipo de información personal del defensa. Finalmente, el entrenador preguntó la duda que mantenía en vilo a todo el equipo.

– ¿Habéis conseguido averiguar quién ha disparado a Kazemaru?

Los policías se miraron uno al otro y, con un suspiro, procedieron a explicar la situación.

– Desafortunadamente, Kudou-san, no sabemos quién ha sido el culpable. Tenemos a un equipo trabajando en la escena del crimen y con lo que hemos averiguado se ha podido determinar el lugar desde donde se disparó el arma. Sin embargo, no hay huella alguna de la persona que intentó herir a su jugador y me temo que sigue libre.

Tanto Kudou como el equipo se estremecieron al oír la temida noticia. No les hacía ninguna gracia que la persona que casi había matado a su amigo estuviera suelta.

– Entonces, ¿es seguro que Kazemaru vaya solo por ahí? Deberíais poner un escolta con él – dijo el entrenador con el ceño fruncido.

– No es tan fácil señor – intervino el segundo policía – Es cierto que esto podría haber sido un intento de asesinato, pero según las heridas del chico y el hecho de que ninguna bala dañara ningún órgano vital, no descartamos la posibilidad de que esto halla sido una advertencia y estén tramando algo mucho peor. Todo esto podría ser un atentado contra el Mundial de Fútbol y no podemos concentrar a todos nuestros agentes en un solo chico.

– Lo sentimos mucho Kudou-san, pero lo máximo que podemos hacer es colocar un policía para asegurar que nadie más del equipo sale herido. En vista del peligro en el cual se encuentran todos los jugadores vamos a situar un policía con cada equipo que participa en el Mundial, y no tenemos los agentes necesarios para cubrir a todos los jugadores.

Todo dicho, los agentes se marcharon dejando al equipo Inazuma estupefacto. Endou estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras los policías y decirles unas cuantas palabras e insultos, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Girando la cabeza, vio que el entrenador le estaba mirando. A continuación apretó los dientes y pegó un puñetazo a la pared. El entrenador tenía razón, no podía enfadarse con aquellos policías y poner en su contra a todo el cuerpo policial. Era injusto, pero actualmente no podían hacer nada y mejor era un solo policía que ninguno.

Dirigiéndose con Midorikawa y los demás hacia la habitación de Kaze, se prometió que no dejaría que le pasara nada más. Con una última mirada hacía donde habían estado los agentes y con fuego en su mirada, Endou se adentró en la habitación del defensa.

* * *

No muy lejos del hospital, el mismo hombre que había tenido a Kazemaru en la mira de su rifle estaba sentado en el interior de un coche negro. Tenía unos auriculares puestos y escuchaba atentamente a lo que dos agentes de policía estaban diciendo. Colocar un dispositivo espía en la ropa de una de esas chicas amigas de Kazemaru había sido coser y cantar. Simplemente esperar a que una fuera al baño y tropezarse con ella para después ayudarla a levantarse y _voila_ , dispositivo colocado.

Después de haber oído al doctor hablar de las heridas del defensa, cosa que podría haber escuchado en repetición durante horas, habían llegado esos asquerosos agentes. Parecía que iba a tener un obstáculo, pero pensándolo bien un policía protegiendo al equipo no sería ningún problema. Solo tendría que eliminarlo y el problema desaparecería. Es más, haría el desafío incluso más interesante.

Se quitó los auriculares y puso la radio. Después de encontrar una cadena de su agrado, se dirigió hacia su casa. No hacía falta que vigilara a su objetivo, al fin y al cabo, no iba a moverse de su cama hasta dentro de dos días.

 **Jejeje, ¿que os ha parecido? Creo que al final me mataréis por dejaros con las ganas de saber que va a pasar y por otras cosas que pasarán :) Creo que a estas alturas ya sabemos todos lo loco, sádico y malvado que es nuestro hombre misterioso jejeje Solo quiere venganza y hacer daño a Kazemaru, pobrecito.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado reviews, me alegráis el día 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno bueno bueno. Dos capítulos en una semana, estáis de suerte. Es que estaba muy inspirada y necesitaba escribir. Y, la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué la inspiración viene cuando tienes que estudiar? Así es gente, debería estar estudiando pero como soy una escritora y una fujoshi que no hace más que *insert procastination* pues aquí estoy escribiendo. Ale, a leer y disfrutar :)**

* * *

Kazemaru no despertó hasta el día siguiente de ingresar en el hospital. Lo único que se pudo escuchar ese día fueron gritos de alegría y lloros aliviados. También cabe decir que Kaze recibió algún que otro golpe de parte de Fudou para hacerle entender que le había preocupado. Como respuesta, Kaze le hizo saber que necesitaba trabajar en su modo de relacionarse, ganándose otro golpe.

Pronto los dos días que debía estar en el hospital pasaron y, aunque Kaze estaba agradecido por todo el amor que sus amigos le habían mostrado y feliz de volver a estar con ellos, también era cierto que estaba incómodo con la idea de ser bombardeado a todas horas con preguntas y con personas que parecían haberse tomado una sobredosis de cafeína. No era que no quisiera estar con ellos, simplemente no soportaba tener que estar quieto y, aunque no quería admitirlo y no había dicho nada, tenía mucho miedo. Quizá 'aterrorizado' era una mejor palabra para describir sus sentimientos.

No se había olvidado de la pesadilla que había tenido la mañana del accidente, ni tampoco del mal presentimiento que le embargaba desde entonces. Los disparos y la pesadilla todo junto no podían ser una coincidencia. Podía ser que aquel hombre hubiera vuelto a por él… 'No, no puede ser, ¡está en la cárcel desde hace muchos años!' se dijo a sí mismo. No quería permitirse pensar en aquello, había pasado hace mucho tiempo y, además, tampoco es que recordara mucho los hechos. Solo lo que las pesadillas le mostraban… Y le aseguraron que el asesino de su madre había sido puesto entre rejas y que nunca volvería a intentar herirle…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse. Era Midori, el doctor que le habían asignado.

– ¿Qué tal estás hoy Kazemaru-kun? Veo que por fin te han dejado solo – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque sus ojos delataban cierta preocupación por el chico de pelo azul.

– ¿Qué? Ah sí, ya era hora de que me dejaran respirar – Kazemaru soltó una pequeña risa – Estoy bien Midori-san. Un poco dolorido por las heridas, pero los calmantes están haciendo su efecto.

– Me alegro. Venía a recordarte que en unas pocas horas tu entrenador vendrá a por ti y como te vas me veo obligado a volver a repetir lo mismo – Kazemaru asintió, sabía que era lo que iba a decirle – No debes soportar peso en tu pierna derecha y tampoco cojas nada con el brazo izquierdo. Tendrás que aguantarte hasta la semana que viene. Iré a visitarte el lunes a ver que tal van los cortes y darte el visto bueno. Y por supuesto, nada de correr o hacer deporte hasta que yo lo diga – dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante al defensa. Después de años de trabajar en el hospital, sabía muy bien que los deportistas tendían a no hacer caso de las palabras 'no hagas deporte, no corras'.

– De acuerdo Midori-san – respondió Kazemaru con tristeza – nada de correr o hacer deporte.

– Te deseo la mejor de las recuperaciones Kazemaru-kun – dijo Midori, pasándole la mano por la cabeza. En el poco tiempo que el defensa había estado en el hospital debía admitir que le había tomado cariño. – Tu hermano está esperando fuera, ahora le haré pasar.

Y… Ese había sido un dato del cual se había olvidado. Su hermano llegaba hoy. No sabía si alegrase o preocuparse. Hikaru a veces era… demasiado sobreprotector?

Le dijo adiós a Midori-san cuando este se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Midori se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos.

– Y Kazemaru-kun, es normal que estés asustado después de lo que te ha pasado. No es bueno que te lo guardes todo dentro de ti. Además, tus amigos están muy preocupados.

Kaze observó a Midori-san desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Una media sonrisa apareció en su cara. Su doctor había descifrado sus sentimientos como si fueran un libro abierto. 'Supongo que los doctores tienen un sexto sentido para esto' pensó.

– ¿Kaze-chan? – una voz le llamó desde la puerta abierta.

Kazemaru levantó la vista y miró a los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor. Enseguida notó la preocupación de Hikaru y se sintió mal por haberse cuestionado unos minutos antes si debía o no alegrarse por la presencia de su hermano.

En unos segundos Hikaru había cruzado la habitación y estaba ahogando a Kaze en un gran abrazo. En vez de resistirse, Kazemaru se relajó y dejó que su hermano lo envolviera, disfrutando de la proximidad.

– Dios Kaze-chan, no sabes lo que me has preocupado. – exclamo Hikaru, dejando ir a Kazemaru.

– Umm, ¿lo siento mucho? – respondió Kaze derrotado.

– ¿Estás bien no? Tu entrenador me lo contó todo por teléfono pero aún así quiero asegurarme.

– Sí, sí. Las heridas no son tan graves. Las balas solo me rozaron. Estaré completamente recuperado en un mes si todo va bien, según dice el doctor. – Kazemaru sonrío, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

– Menos mal – Hikaru soltó un suspiro exasperado, pasándose la mano por su pelo corto, de un tono azul mucho más oscuro que el de su hermano pequeño – Parece que atraigas problemas, Kaze-chan.

– ¡No es para tanto! – dijo Kazemaru, golpeando a Hikaru, quien solo rió en respuesta.

– Bueno, saben ya quién es el culpable ¿no?

Kazemaru se quedó rígido y apartó la mirada. Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría y no le gustaba la respuesta que debía de dar. Esto iba a causarle dolor cabeza.

– En realidad… No saben quién ha sido – Kazemaru cerró los ojos, esperando a que la tormenta empezara.

Hikaru se quedó mirándolo, procesando lo que Kazemaru acababa de comunicarle. Pronto la furia le invadió.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que hacen los policías?! ¡Deberían haberlo atrapado ya y si no lo han hecho por lo menos podrían ponerte algún escolta! – gritó Hikaru, apretando los puños.

– Sí que van a poner un escolta… – Hikaru le dirigió una mirada expectativa – … pero al equipo entero – todo el color de la cara de Kazemaru desapareció al ver la expresión de su hermano mayor.

Hikaru tenía los puños tan apretados que Kazemaru se estaba preocupando por si se clavaría las uñas y tenía una expresión de furia que daba miedo. Después de soltar una serie de palabrotas Hikaru consiguió calmarse.

– Lo siento Kaze-chan, no debería comportarme así. Ya debes de estar lo bastante asustado y preocupado por lo que ha pasado – se disculpó Hikaru – Es solo que la forma del ataque y las heridas que tienes… no es un comportamiento normal. Supongo que los policías saben lo que hacen, pero no dejo de pensar que deberías tener más protección. Hay algo que no encaja – Hikaru parecía preocupado – Me voy a quedar contigo hasta que las cosas se calmen y si hace falta hasta que termine el mundial.

– ¡¿Qué?! – ahora le tocaba sorprenderse a Kaze – pero si tienes que ir a la universidad Hikaru. No deberías saltarte clases por mí.

– Claro que debo saltarme clases por ti. ¡Eres mi hermano pequeño! – exclamó enfadado – Además, le dije a Byak que tomara apuntes por mí. De hecho hasta se ofreció a venir conmigo y me ha dicho que si le necesito vendrá enseguida. También está preocupado por ti, Kaze-chan.

Kazemaru sonrió ante el mote afectivo que su hermano le ponía a su mejor amigo. Se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión así que simplemente asintió y aceptó que tendría a su hermano pegado a él hasta quién sabe cuando.

Después de que se relajara la situación, Kazemaru y su hermano hablaron y se pusieron al día hasta que el entrenador Kudou entró en la habitación y, tras trasladar a Kazemaru a una silla de ruedas, pusieron rumbo a la residencia Inazuma donde todo el equipo les estaba esperando.

* * *

 **AJAJAAJ Me vais a matar por seguir dejándoos con la intriga de lo que va a pasar pero bueno ^_^ Espero no tardar en sacar el siguiente capítulo porque se va a poner más interesante. Y ya conoceréis más a Byak, cuyo nombre completo no voy a decir hasta que llegue el momento. (Aunque supongo que es bastante fácil de adivinar :\ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y… ¡Aquí viene el 5º capítulo! Emocionados, espero que sí porque después de este capítulo las cosas van ha empezar a ponerse muy interesantes. Muajajaja. Escribí gran parte de este capítulo en el tren. ¿Por qué los trenes son tan inspiradores? Quién sabe.**

* * *

La vuelta de Kazemaru a la residencia Inazuma fue mejor de lo que él esperaba. A parte de saludar y sonreír a todos sus compañeros y recibir un gran abrazo por parte de Endou, quien sufrió la mirada asesina de Hikaru, también ganó cierta sensación de seguridad. Quizá una de las razones por las que se sentía tan desprotegido en el hospital era porque no se encontraba junto a sus queridos compañeros.

A pesar de estar contento por volver a verlos, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor y tristeza al observar como todos, incluyendo a Fudou, habían estado tremendamente preocupados por él. Casi se podía decir que le dolía más saber que él era el causante de la tristeza de su familia y de sus amigos que las propias heridas que había padecido.

Una vez que se habían calmado, Endou se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

– Emmm, Kaze, ¿quién es ese chico que va contigo? – Endou susurró, apuntando con un dedo a Hikaru. Este se había situado detrás de Kazemaru con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina dirigida a Endou.

– ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabéis? – Kaze preguntó desconcertado.

– Soy su hermano mayor – respondió Hikaru quién, a pesar de estar algo lejos de Kazemaru, había oído el susurro de Endou.

¡¿EEEEEEEHHH?! – fue la inmediata respuesta del equipo entero.

Entonces fue cuando Kazemaru recordó que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presentar al equipo a su hermano porque Hikaru casi nunca estaba en casa. Era muy difícil que Hikaru se quedara más de una o dos semanas en el apartamento donde vivía para ir a la universidad, y mucho más difícil que estuviera ´más de un día o dos en casa. Es más, nunca había surgido la pregunta de si tenía hermanos o hermanas así que nunca había dicho nada.

– ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – preguntó Midorikawa, mirando a Kaze como si le hubiera traicionado.

– ¿Lo siento? – el defensa se rió nerviosamente – nunca os dije que tenía un hermano porque se me olvidó. Además nunca me habéis preguntando sobre ello – se disculpó Kazemaru.

– Supongo que tendré que presentarme como es debido – cortó Hikaru – Mi nombre es Hikaru, encantado de conoceros. Me temo que voy a quedarme aquí hasta que todo este lío se haya solucionado así que tendréis que aguantarme – Hikaru dijo, relajándose un poco. Había estado fulminando con la mirada al equipo y no quería asustar demasiado a los amigos de su hermano. No se le daba muy bien conocer a nuevas personas y tendía a esperar lo peor de ellas, por eso adoptaba una postura amenazante de forma inconsciente.

Enseguida el equipo se presentó, dándole la bienvenida a Hikaru. Cada uno de ellos dijo su nombre y aprendieron que, a pesar del aura amenazante que liberaba el hermano de Kazemaru, Hikaru era una persona bastante alegre y amable. Todas las dudas sobre si era de verdad el hermano de Kaze se desvanecieron. Puede que en el exterior se diferenciaran un poco, pero en cuanto al carácter Kazemaru y Hikaru eran muy parecidos.

Kazemaru se alegró al ver que, aparentemente, su hermano empezaba a relajarse cada vez más con sus amigos. Todos parecían sonreír y estar contentos. Entonces, a Kaze se le ocurrió una idea.

– Hikaru, ya que vas a estar aquí sin hacer nada podrías ayudar con los entrenamientos – dijo el defensa. Hikaru le miró un poco sorprendido pero luego sonrió. Hacía un tiempo que no jugaba al fútbol y siempre fue un deporte muy divertido, si no recordaba mal.

– ¿Sabes jugar, Hikaru-san? – preguntó Kidou.

– Sí, de hecho cuando estaba en el instituto estuve en el equipo de fútbol durante unos años. Puede que no lo parezca pero soy bastante bueno – dijo Hikaru.

– Aaaah, y yo que creía que solo sabías fulminar con la mirada – dijo Fudou en voz baja. Hikaru se giró lentamente para mirarle y después se le acerco.

– ¿Has dicho algo enano? – dijo Hikaru de forma intimidatoria.

– Hikaru déjalo – suspiro Kazemaru – él siempre se comporta de esa forma. Y sí, Fudou, mi hermano sabe jugar muy bien al fútbol. De hecho tenía el potencial para jugar a nivel mundial pero se negó a formar parte del equipo.

– ¡¿Tenías potencial para jugar a nivel mundial pero te negaste a aprovecharlo?! ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó Endou. No podía creerse que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

– Bueno, no es que me negara exactamente. Digamos que, a pesar de que me gustara el fútbol, estaba más interesado en otra cosa. No podía permitirme jugar al fútbol profesionalmente. – fue la respuesta que ofreció Hikaru. Endou quería saber más sobre ese tema pero algo en la voz de Hikaru le advertía que no debía presionarle.

– Sí queréis que os ayude con el entrenamiento, ¿por qué no dejamos a Kaze-chan en su habitación y os hago una demostración? – dijo Hikaru de repente, observando a Kaze quién, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no conseguía disimular el hecho de que estaba cansado.

Kaze fue a protestar que no quería quedarse quieto en su habitación pero su hermano lo cortó incluso antes de pronunciar ninguna palabra con una mirada.

Con el consentimiento del equipo (o sin él porque Hikaru habría hecho lo que le daba la gana) llevaron a Kazemaru a su nueva habitación en la planta baja. A pesar de las protestas del defensa este se durmió enseguida y Hikaru salió de su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible.

– Bueno, ¿y dónde está el campo de entrenamiento? – dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta, entusiasmado por jugar después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y el doctor Midori vino a ver a Kazemaru. Echándole un vistazo a las heridas de Kazemaru, Midori determinó que se estaban curando mejor de lo que esperaba y indicó que Kazemaru ya podría levantarse y moverse un poco, aunque no debía forzar demasiado la pierna ni el brazo. Con la promesa de volver a la siguiente semana, el doctor se marchó.

A pesar de que Kazemaru no podía moverse mucho, no había estado demasiado aburrido. Casi siempre tenía a alguien junto a él, sobretodo a Endou, Midorikawa, Goenji o Hiroto. Parecía que no querían dejar su lado de ninguna manera y lo único que les forzaba a apartarse eran los entrenamientos. Además, Ichinose y Domon habían venido a visitarle junto al capitán de Estados Unidos, Mark. Le habían dicho que estaban muy preocupados por él y que casi les daba algo cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado. También dijeron que se habían escapado y que habían burlado al policía asignado a su equipo porque no les dejaba salir de la residencia.

Después del ataque a Kazemaru, la policía había hecho exactamente lo que dijo que haría. Pusieron a un policía por equipo a modo de protección y además prohibieron la salida de las residencias donde se alojaban. Como otra media, la asociación encargada del mundial habían retrasado los partidos un par de semanas. No podían arriesgar el bienestar de los jugadores, ni el de los espectadores. Si era una advertencia de ataque terrorista, lo mejor era esperar hasta que la investigación policial se terminara.

En cuanto al resto del equipo, se habían quedado impresionados por la maestría de Hikaru con el balón. No lograban entender como una persona tan buena había dejado el fútbol. Cada día Hikaru ayudaba a los demás a mejorar la técnica. Se podía decir que se llevaba muy bien con con todos. En el fondo, Hikaru era un niño grande cuando quería y se había convertido en uno más del equipo.

* * *

 _5 días después de que Midori visitara por primera vez a Kazemaru_

Dando vueltas en la cama, junto a la habitación de Kaze, Hikaru seguía pensando que algo en el comportamiento del hombre que había disparado a su hermano no encajaba. Aún recordaba lo que pasó hace 9 años, cuando su madre fue asesinada. Podía recordar la cara del asesino cuando gritaba una vez tras otra que iba a matar a su hermano pequeño. No quería volver a ver a Kazemaru tan aterrorizado y fue en ese momento cuando se prometió a sí mismo que protegería a Kaze-chan. ¿Y si…? No, no podía ser. Pero… era verdad que a veces la seguridad policial no era la mejor y que a veces habían habido brechas. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un caso como este… ciertamente era una posibilidad.

Decidido, se prometió que al día siguiente investigaría el paradero de aquel hombre despiadado. Antes de caer dormido, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera equivocado.

* * *

Muy lejos de la residencia Inazuma, el mismo hombre en el que estaba pensando Hikaru se hallaba sentando en su cama. Había estado espiando todo lo concerniente al equipo Inazuma Japan. Sabía con precisión cuando se hacían los entrenamientos, en que momento la vigilancia sobre el chico de pelo azul estaba menos reforzada... Si tenía que llevar a cabo su plan tenía que ser cuando sus compañeros estaban entrenando. Aún así, en esos momentos el policía hacía guardia delante de la puerta del adolescente. Eso supondría que debía de ocuparse primero del agente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por fin iba a tenerlo en sus manos. Estaba tan emocionado, y a la vez furioso. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al chico. Era su culpa que le hubieran pasado tantas desgracias y que hubiera ido a la cárcel. Si solo no hubiera disparado aquella pistola... Le haría pagar por ello. Sonriendo, cogió un cuchillo, apuntó y lanzó. El cuchillo se clavó en medio de la pared, atravesado un fotografía sacada cuando el chico no estaba mirando.

– Mañana, Kazemaru-kun, mañana serás mío.

Una risa siniestra inundó la habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿tengo que esquivar los cuchillos que me vais a lanzar por dejaros así? Creo que sí. :) Y por fin se van desvelando más cosas sobre nuestro hombre misterioso. Por no decir que por fin entrará en acción en el siguiente capítulo. Uejejeje.**

 **Ah, y una aclaración por si os interesa. En esta historia considero que la edad de Kazemaru y el resto es de unos 16-17. Y Hikaru tiene 21. Eso deja a Kazemaru con unos 7 años y a Hikaru con 12 años cuando paso la 'gran desgracia' de hace 9 años. ^_^**


End file.
